In recent years, a growing number of personal computers and interactive television systems are equipped with digital video cameras. These cameras may be configured as a web camera or “webcam.” The webcam captures a continual stream of video images and broadcasts the images on the monitor of a personal computer. Such cameras may be used for at least one-way video communication, two-way video communication (videoconferencing, chatting, etc), or broadcast video communication. The communication may be displayed on the monitor or can be transmitted through a network such as a local area network (LAN) or the Internet.